Many multi-player athletic games can be played and enjoyed in well-lit conditions in various urban, suburban, and rural environments. However, unique issues can arise when these games are attempted in low-light conditions. There can be difficulties and inherent limitations associated with gameplay in reduced visibility conditions. Some of these issues can add to the competitive challenge of the game. Other aspects of low-light conditions may limit the typical options and strategies used during gameplay in normal lighting conditions.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.